The Sohma's Have A Party
by DetroitRockCity
Summary: Shigure suggests a halloween party and Tohru takes it to the extreme. She plays clue with the others, but what happens when she "dies"? And what happens during the rest of the party
1. The Idea

The Sohma's Have a Party

The Cursed and Friends have a party, but when Tohru "dies" who will be the one to solve the case? Was it Kyo the Cat or Momiji the Rabbit? Who knows, but me? It's kinda like clue

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. Dah.

"Let's have a party!" Shigure yelled coming into the dining room for dinner.

"party for what?" Tohru asked setting down the dish of rice.

"Halloween silly. We should have a big party with the whole family and you can even invite Uo and Hana if you want." He smiled.

"Really a party! Oh that would be so much fun! We can decorate the house with scary things and have candy and costumes." Tohru started going on about what they could make for food and how to decorate the house.

"Why are we going to have a party? This isn't a big holiday." Kyo stated.

"Oh, dear Kyo, can't you see how fun Tohru is going to have with this party? You wouldn't deprive her of that, would you?" Shigure said the look. You know the one I mean.

"Fine as long as Kagura doesn't come." He grumbled.

"Miss Honda, are you going to need any help with the preparations?" Yuki said silkily to her.

She looked spaced out and was mumbling to herself again, so Yuki gave her a small shake and she came out of the daze.

"Yuki? Did you want something?" She asked confused.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted any help setting up."

"Well, I don't want to trouble you, but if you, Shigure and Kyo wouldn't mind helping I would be really, really happy and grateful." She said blushing a little.

"Of course we won't mind." Shigure said cutting in before Kyo could protest.

"Great! We can start setting up tonight since tomorrow is Halloween!" Tohru said getting up and running off to her room, leaving the others in shock.

Sitting in her room later that night, she constructed a diagram of how everything should be set up. (In my story she's a really good drawer.) The pumpkins would line the pathway, grinning and evil. The streamers would be hung as a curtain for people to walk through. When they walked in the only light would be a bunch of candles. The walls would be covered in black and fake spider webs would hang from the ceiling so they would snag the guests. They guests would, of course, be in costume. Eerie music would be playing and then She would come out and begin the party. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure would take the coats and Tohru would begin the "game". The game is a reenactment of the ever-popular game, clue. Clues would be planted all over the house and people would have one hour to look, whoever guessed right would get a bag of chocolate candies that Tohru would make tomorrow. She would start a game of twister after that then she would have a pumpkin-carving contest.

"Yes, that will be perfect. Definitely perfect." She said turning out the lights and going to sleep.

Okay I know that was short and I will make the others longer, but please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Setting Up

The Sohma's Have A Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or any of the characters.

Chapter 2: Setting Up

Tohru woke up early to her alarm and ran down the hall to Kyo's room. She knocks on the door and she gets a "What the hell do you want?"

"Come on Kyo! It's time to start getting ready for the party!" She called through the door.

He appeared minutes later shirtless and in rumpled pajama pants. He looked pissed off and she blushed.

"If you don't really want to help, you don't have to. I'm sorry I woke you up!" She mumbled getting redder by the minute. She backed away and went down the hall to Yuki's room.

"Wait! Tohru! I don't, mean I didn't want to help! I just meant that you shocked me. Usually I'm up before you." He looked down. "Sorry."

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I should've thought of you!" She did her awkward little bow and shuffled down the hall towards Yuki's room.

"Yuki? It's time to get up." She said quietly while knocking on his door. "Can I come in?"

"..." Was all she got. She walked in and found him sprawled out tangled in his sheets. She smiled and went over to shake him. Unfortunately when she put her hand on his bare shoulder and called his name softly, he grabbed her into a hug. Her eyes got wide as the purple smoke emitted from the bed. She scrambled away and stood up to find a dazed rat.

"Miss Honda? How.... Why..... Huh?" He said looking at her confused.

"Well, I came to get you up so we could start decorating for the party tonight. When I came in and tried to shake you awake..." She trailed off trying to think if she should say that she tripped and landed on him or the truth. "I tripped and accidentally landed on you. I'm so so so so so sorry!" She said bowing.

"It's alright. I'll be fi-"He was cut off by the smoke poofing again and a naked Yuki stood on his bed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Tohru screamed as she turned around embarrassed. Her head was against the wall while Yuki put on his tidey whiteies and pants, plus a shirt.

"Miss Honda, you can look now." He was dressed in his usual attire. Silk expensive shirt and straight legged boring pants.

"She turned and was red faced. "Do you have a costume?" She asked realizing she didn't even mention that earlier.

"Of course. I just don't want to ruin it while I work." He replied smiling.

"Okay, good. I forgot to ask everyone." She explained.

"Well, let's get to work."

"Okay! First I have to go get Shigure." She said running off. She came back a second later with her floor plan of the inside. "I drew this up last night. I hope you and Shigure can do this."

"What's Kyo going to do?" He asked.

"He's going to carve pumpkins. I didn't think you wanted to work with him. Hatori is coming later this after noon to help. Then everyone is going to come around 6:30." She explained before disappearing again down the hall to the inu's room.

"Shigure-san? It's time to wake up. May I come in?" She asked softly knocking on his door.

"..." Was all she got again. She walked in and found him lying there....in...in...boxers with dogs on them. Her eyes got wide and she started to blush like a cherry, then tomato, then fire engine color and so on. She shook her head after a while and went over to his bedside.

"Shigure? It's time to-" She was cut short by a arm slung around her neck. She gasped as it pulled her to a almost naked body. "Shigure?" She questioned before the poof!

There sat a happy dog wagging his tail and tongue lolling about. He shook his but and pranced down off the bed.

"Shigure? I j-j-just wanted to make sure you got up so you could help Yuki set up the decorations." She said. "Could you do that after you got dressed?"

"Of course my little flower!" He sang prancing around his room.

Later that day. About mid way through.

"Happy Halloween!" Hatori said coming into the house. "Tohru, do you need help in the kitchen, or do you want me to help.... No I think I'll help in the kitchen," he said glancing at who was in the living room. He didn't want Shigure bothering him, yet.

"Okay! I'm just making the chocolate puffs." She said as he came in. She had flower in her hair and there was a smear of chocolate across her face. Her smile was on full blast though.

Hatori looked over at the table and saw a disgruntled Kyo surrounded by pumpkins. Half of them carved, half not. He looked at Kyo closer and saw the knife wasn't moving and the reddish eyes were cut to a certain brunette. He smiled a bit and went over to Tohru.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Could you please Kyo scoop the pumpkins and then could you separate the seeds so I can bake them?" She said looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow, but answered. "Yes of course." Then he felt stupid for answering like that to a teenager. He shook his head and bent over his task.

"So, Kyo, you're really working hard on that pumpkin." Hatori said sarcastically after he noticed the cat still hadn't moved from his stalker string position.

"What?" He said shaking his head. "What are you smirking at?" He snapped getting back to his pumpkin.

"How's it going over there?" Tohru asked coming over to collect the seeds Hatori had done up.

"Great. Kyo's pumpkins look really good. He's working on that one for a while now. He seems to want to make it perfect." He smiled at the cat.

"Oh Kyo, don't work to hard! You don't have to make them perfect. If you don't want to you don't have to even help." She quickly burst out.

Kyo rolled his eyes and put a hand on her head to keep her from exploding on the spot. She stopped and looked at him. "I do want to help. Stop worrying. I'm having fun." He said smiling his rare smile at him. She smiled back and went back to her cooking.

Let's check in on the other two decorators, shall we?

"What are you doing?! That's suppose to go over there!" Yuki cried at the dog set up the table on the left side of the room where the music section was supposed to go. "The food goes on the right side of the room and the _music_ goes on the left. No the other way around!"

"NO it isn't!" Shigure shouted back waving the floor plan in Yuki's face. Yuki grabbed the piece of paper and flipped it right side up. "Oh." Shigure muttered. He picked up the table, which was quite heavy, and moved it to the other side of the room.

The room looked great. It was almost done. The walls were covered with black cloth, floor to ceiling, splattered with glow-in-the-dark paint. The ceiling was covered in low draping spider webs, with a few fake spiders in them. The room was going to be lit with candles, once they were done, hung from the ceiling in a chandelier. The food was going to be set up buffet style and the music was going to be set up in the _left_ corner. Everyone was going to bring their favorite CD's and then they'd have the ever-famous karioke. That wasn't going to be offered until later, much, much later. The rest of the house was turned into a spook house and the clues for the game were hidden by Tohru earlier that evening. The clues were for the game of Clue they would play later. Everyone was designed a character, (Hana and Uo know about the curse in this one), by their animal or for Uo and Hana, she made them special.

Soon after everyone was done and the pumpkins were set outside and the Carmel apples were being set out along with the cookies, the guests arrived. Together in packs. Kisa and Hiro came with a disgruntled Haru and hyper Momiji. Aya came with Kagura and, to everyone's surprise, Akito. (Don't worry he'll behave, almost).

"Hello.... Everyone" Tohru kind of fell when she saw who was here.

"Hello Miss Honda. I hope you don't mind me coming. I felt it was a little rude of my entry to come here uninvited, but since I got over my cold so quickly, I felt it was necessary to come and enjoy the party" He finished giving her a slight bow.

Hana an Uo came in next and instantly floated to Tohru's side for protection. They looked at the other guests and found to their dislike that Akito was staring at Tohru somewhat hungrily. They both glared at him and Hana sent sparks down to the tips of her hair. He looked discouraged for a moment, but quickly regained his composure.

"Alright everyone, let the game BEGIN!" She said before her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out on the floor.

_**Remember to R&R and you'll get the next one soon!**_


	3. Who Killed Tohru?

The Sohma's Have A Party

Chapter 3: Who killed Tohru?

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, dah.

Authors note: Since I am the author I get to decide what happens in my story. As MysticSorceror informed me earlier in a review, Japan doesn't celebrate Halloween like we do. I know that now, but I am still going to this fic like I started, but thanks for the advice.

This one features part of the clue game. So who really killed Tohru?

Tohru lay at the feet of her friends, motionless. Her sleek black witches costume was up around her thighs. The lace was scratching her legs before Hana reached down and pulled it back down, but not before almost everyone caught sight of her lacey black Victoria's Secret panties. Hee hee hee, Tohru shops at Victoria's Secret. Anyway Hana stood back up and looked at everyone.

"Well, what's the rules of the game?" She asked looking around at the shocked faces of everyone.

"G-g-game?" Kisa said shocked.

"Yes it's all a game, much like the American game Clue. We simply have to find out who killed Tohru." She stated stooping to the younger girl's level. "Don't worry she's not really dead." Hana said comfortingly.

"Well, first her instructions say that we have to outline the body with chalk so we can move her. Or rather, she can move. That doesn't look very comfortable." Uo explained picking up the directions from the table. She picked up the piece of white chalk and began to trace the body of the former Tohru. Once she was done Tohru jumped up and smiled at everyone.

"Well, now that the mystery has begun, let's start with the rules." She said beaming around. "Oh, yes I will go back to being dead soon, but first I have to give instructions. Each person has been assigned a color and animal. Of course you will be the animal of the year you were born, but for Hana, Uo and Akito I have special ones. Hana is going to be a Black Panther." She said handing her, her set of clues. "Uo is going to be the Red Butterfly." Tohru said handing her, her instructions. "Kyo is the Orange Cat. Yuki is the Grey Rat. Kisa is the Pink Tiger. Hiro is the Yellow Sheep. Momiji is the White Rabbit. Shigure is the Purple Dog. Ayame is the Green Snake. Hatori is the Blue Sea horse. Haru is the Brown Cow, sorry for the pun. Akito is the Gold Star. Kagura is the Burgundy Boar. That almost rhymes. Anyway, here are your clues and those are all you can go on. You can work together on teams or separate, but no cheating and no turning others into things that would rather remain human. If you violate these rules you'll be disqualified and have to be on the clean-up party. You all have two hours. Starting...........NOW!"

And they were off. Starting to look around the house for the hidden clues. Hatori looked at her one last moment with raised eyebrows and he set off. First he checked the kitchen then the bedrooms, then he felt stupid and hit himself on the head. He shook his head at himself, but continued.

Ayame and Shigure were busy working out the clues and guessing things. They checked every room and found some things that would aid them. Soon they were giggling at each other and shouting "All Right!" to each other randomly.

Hiro was paired up with Kisa and they were looking around in the 'Ballroom', when Kisa found the first clue. I won't tell you what it is. Oh all right, she found the wrench hidden under the table. She picked it up and brought it over to Hiro. He looked at it and stuffed it in the provided bags.

Kyo was off searching alone and low. He kept to the shadows and was reminding me of James Bond. It was quite funny. Listening in to others conversations and always a step ahead of the others, sort of. He had three clues and was psyched out. He was so happy and egotistical, he ran into the wall.

Yuki was working alone too. He went the academic way and sat own in his room with a locked door and notepad. He sat there writing possible conclusions on a sheet of paper. It was several minutes before he got up to check any of these things out. He got up and headed straight for the library.

Kagura was following Kyo just cause she liked him. She grabbed up clues right before him and even saw him bump into a wall. Before she could stop her self she ran over and gave him a big hug. He reacted with disgust and pushed her away, but not before he saw her clues. She didn't notice though and went away to find more clues.

Haru and Momiji were working slightly together and they were having...............fun. Haru had turned black and was raging about how dumb this game was. He was yelling before he saw Yuki and ran up to him. Yuki, seeing how Haru was in black, hit him on the head and walked away. He stood there disgruntled and went back to searching.

Akito was watching Tohru in the kitchen. Now was the time he would give her the ultimate Halloween present. He would giver her a......................

Tohru was in the kitchen being very bad at being dead. She was finishing the food when she heard someone walk in. She turned and saw Akito standing right behind her. She smiled at him and asked what he wanted. He smirked back and cupped her chin. His face got close and soon-

Well, rate and review and you'll see the next one soon. Mind you in all my fics you won't get three in one day, but I hope you liked this one. Oh yeah and vote on who you want to kill Tohru

Ayame

Shigure

Hatori

Momiji

Haru

Kyo

Yuki

Kisa

Hiro

Kagura

Akito


	4. The Killer is Revealed and Twister is Pl...

The Sohma's Have A Party

Chapter 4: The Killer is Revealed and Twister is Played.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, dah.

Hey thanks to all of you who reviewed! It means so much. Well, here's the next one!

Akito leaned in and cupped her chin in his hand. He leaned in and soon- his other hand went up to her face and flicked off a piece of dust. He leaned back and smiled. There the dirt smudge on her cheek no longer clouded her perfect features. He backed away and started his hunt.

Tohru stood there, eyes wide and her heart going a million miles a minute. He had almost kissed her! He was so close. She put her hand to her heart and went back to cooking. Her busy little mind going back to the cookies in the oven.

Soon the timer went off and she called everyone back into the living room to identify the killer. Everyone rushed down into the room and sat in the chairs. Yuki sat on the chair with Haru on the armrest. Kyo sat on the floor in front of the table. Momiji, Hiro and Kisa sat one the couch. The trio sat on the other couch and Akito sat in another chair.

"Now you guys have had one hour to identify who killed me. Does anyone want to venture a guess?" Tohru called softly.

"I want to! I want to!" Momiji yelled. "I think it was Haru, in the kitchen, with the wrench." He stated proudly.

"Anyone have any objections?"

"I do. I have the wrench in my clues." Hiro said snottily.

"Okay anyone else?"

"I think it was Akito, in the bathroom, with the pipe." Haru stated seriously.

"I don't think so. I have myself as a clue. So it wasn't me."

"Okay. Anyone else?"

"Yes, I believe it was Kyo, in the Kitchen, with the lead pipe." Hatori said solemnly.

Kyo stood up to object. "IT WASN'T ME! WHY WOULD I KILL _HER? I DIDN'T DO IT!" _He yelled while everyone else checked his or her cards.

"Anyone have anything to say?" Tohru asked looking around.

"No."

"I don't have any of those."

"I want the chocolate!"

"Okay then. Let's check the answer. This was completely random b the way. I don't even know who it is," She said while pulling out the cards. Her eyes scanned over them. "Alright, we have a culprit.................Pause for dramatic effect...............KYO SOHMA!" She yelled.

His eyes got big and his face turned red. Everyone looked at him.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWARE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE, LIKE THAT DAMN RAT? OR THAT STUPID RABBIT? WHY IS IT MY DAMN FAULT? I HATE THIS STUPID GAME!" He yelled before stomping off to the roof.

Tohru's eyes started to fill with liquid before she could stop them. She managed to stop the tears from falling, but they were still there. She smiled again and went over to get the basket of chocolates for Hatori.

"Congratulations!" She said hand the basket to him.

"Thank you." He said taking it and sitting back down, between Ayame and Shigure.

"Tori-san, do you want to share?"

"No."

"Please, please, please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They're mine."

"You're no fun Tori-san."

"Shall we start the other game?" Tohru asked, breaking up the dispute.

"What is it?" Momiji asked.

"Twister."

"I've never played." Kisa said.

"It's a very physical game. You have to twist your body around. It takes a lot of strength and patience." She explained. Not knowing that Kyo was listening and the warrior in him was coming out. "You have to listen to what I say and do it when I say it. And you have to not fall. If you fall then you're out."

"Great a strength game. I'm in. One more opportunity for me to beat that damn rat." Kyo said coming back into the room.

Tohru smiled and set it up. Once she was done she asked everyone to get into a single filed line. Once tey were in line and Kisa was first, she flicked the spinner.

"Alright, Kisa, left hand red, right foot yellow."

"Hiro, right hand blue, right foot, green."

"Haru, left hand yellow, right foot blue."

"Shigure, Left hand yellow, right foot yellow."

"Ayame, right hand red, left hand green."

"Hatori, right hand blue, left foot green."

"Kagura, left foot red and right hand blue."

"Uo, Hana do you want to play?"

"No thanks Tohru, we'll wait for your game with us."

"Okay."

"Akito?"

"You I would stoop so low as to play that maniac game?"

"Okay, that's a no."

So the Sohma's went along playing. Kyo almost kissed Yuki they were so close, Someone groped Ayame and someone bit Haru. Hatori won and was doing a handstand. His shirt fell of his stomach to reveal a set of abs.

Don't forget to R&R! I hope you liked this one and I hope you'll like the next one when Tohru sets up another mat and it's boys against girls. Vote on who you want to win. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. A Competition

The Sohma's Have A Party

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, dah.

Thanks to all of you who voted or messaged or whatever it was. It means a lot and I love getting feedback, so keep up the excellent work.

Chapter 5: A Competition

"Okay guys, let's set up another mat and have a competition between the guys and girls!" Uo said coming forward with the other mat.

"Okay!" Tohru squealed setting it up. "Akito will you be the spinner?"

"Sure, why not. Since this is a lame game and you certainly can't expect me to play." He said in a huff.

Everyone did a sweat drop and Hatori rolled his eyes. Tohru set up the mat and everyone went to his or her respective mats. They flipped a coin and it was decided that the boys would go first. Spinning the dial, Akito watched with interest the growing tension in the room.

"Kyo, Right hand red, left foot green." Was the first move.

Soon afterwards everyone was entangled with each other. The only one who seemed to not be straining was Hana. She seemed to be comfortable. The first to fall was Hiro. Then Kisa, Haru, Shigure, Ayame, Kagura, Yuki (he was doing a one handed push-up with the opposite foot down and someone's elbow in his stomach.), Uo, Hana, Hatori. And soon all that was left was Tohru on one mat and Momiji on the other.

"Momiji, right hand blue." His hand was on red and blue is all the way on the other side of the board. He crept closer and closer. Until he made it.

"Tohru, left foot green." She had no problem, except her skirt was hitching WAY up. It was a little inconvenient. Although she had shorts on underneath.

"Momiji, left hand yellow."

He almost made it, but failed. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. Tohru saw and she smiled, because she had one more turn and she would win.

"Tohru, Left hand green, right foot, yellow, right hand, blue and left foot red." Akito said smiling.

"Um............." She saw what she had to do and grimaced. She took a deep breath and plunged forward. First she went to move her left foot to red. Then she flipped on her back and moved her right foot to yellow. Then after that she went to move her left hand to green and saw she would have to go to the right side. She groaned and moved slowly. Finally once she got that she made her right hand go to blue. She let out the air she was holding in while the entire family counted to ten.

"1...2...3...(She almost fainted from the effort)6...7...8...9...10!!!!!!!!!!!! Tohru wins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura shouted. "We win! We win!"

No one had noticed Tohru lying on the ground dying. After about five minutes she got up and tried to stand. No go, so she settled for a sitting position. Everyone looked at her open mouthed. Shall we see what they were thinking? Yes I think we should.

Kyo: _How the hell can she be so flexible. That must have hurt. Even I might not have been able to do that. I'm impressed. _

Yuki: _Dear sweet Tohru has yet another quality that we have to find out. She's quite the gymnast. I wonder if she's really as clumsy as people think or if that's all just fun._

Shigure: _My dear little flower is such a young woman. I'm so proud to be her replacement father. Oh my heart aches for when she'll go away._

Ayame: _My dear brothers princess is such a wonder. I never would have thought she could do any of that. Oh well, must give her the benefit of the doubt._

Hatori: _I wonder if she's okay. Did she break or twist anything. Her skirts up a little high. Nice legs though. Did I just think that? Oh god, I really need to stop hanging out with Shigure and Ayame. Really, really need to stop._

Momiji: _Does she get candy? If she does she'll share with me right? I hope so. I'm all out._

Haru: _Wow, she's good. To bad Momiji lost. We could've won. I wonder what the girls will get?_

Kisa: _Sissy won! I'm so glad._

Hiro: _Stupid girl thinks she's something special. I hate her._

Kagura:_ Tohru won for us! I'm so happy, but my poor Kyo looks disappointed. I wonder if I could cheer him up._

Uo_: I knew she could do it. She's great._

Hana: _My dear Tohru won for us. I only wish I could've helped more._

So everyone was thinking different things and Tohru was trying to get up. She finally managed and she was awarded with a pass of one free dinner at her favorite restaurant. She was so happy she hugged the person who gave it to her, Shigure. Of course that didn't do well. He turned into a dog and started barking. He ran around and acted like an actual _dog. _Meaning he looked up Tohru's skirt. Everyone shook their heads and Tohru looked embarrassed. She was babbling incoherently and was trying to say sorry.

Soon the party was over, but not before I have one more thing happen, the power went out. Everyone froze and Shigure turned back with a poof. He looked around for his clothes and finally found them.

"Um......what happened?" Tohru asked through the darkness.

"You really ARE dense. The electricity went out because of the storm. You stupid girl." Akito snarled.

Everyone looked around so they could smack him, but found nothing. Someone thought they found him, but really smacked Uo and you know how that went out. She hit back, hard. The person went down and she smiled.

"Is everyone okay?" Hatori asked. The doctor coming out in him.

Everyone answered and he sat back.

Tohru had gone into the kitchen to see if she could find more candles to light the place up more. While she was in there someone came in. They said her name silkily and kissed her. Her eyes got big and she stood there while he exited. She was confused and a little bit flustered. She walked back out with the candles and searched for a red face. She found none and was disappointed.

"I found some more candles." She said lighting them.

"Good now I can see."

"Anyone know a good game? That we haven't played."

"No."

"How about truth or dare?"

"Fine."

"Hatori, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Truth or Dare with the Sohma's. What will happen. Will they even get to play before the lights come on? By the way it's about midnight or a little after so they have a while. Hope you liked this chapter! R&R!

Oh yeah and thanks to:

Kawaii34girl

Faerie-kittie306

Sabrina

Lupin666

Ladytetsu-maru

Rainspirit

Shadow elf sofi

Amythest Raynerose

Calypso

Crazed-fruits-basket-lover

Star-Goddess-Sunaru

MysticSorcerer

Thank you all for reviewing and I hope to see more for this chapter! Thanks again!


	6. Fun Times and Dares

The Sohma's Have A Party

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, dah. Or the songs in this fanfic either.

**_Thanks to all of you who voted or messaged or whatever it was. It means a lot and I love getting feedback, so keep up the excellent work. I would love to put all of you in the end, but there is just too many. I really hope you keep reviewing and stuff. Also tell me whom you want to have kissed Tohru. Remember at the last chapter. If you don't tell me you'll never find out._**

Chapter 6: Fun times and Dares

"Let's see a dare for Hatori. What shall it be?" Shigure pondered. "I know. Just let me get the stuff." Shigure ran off into the corner and he set up the karioke machine.

"Hatori Sohma, your dare is to sing one song by our favorite singer, who has an excellent boob job, Brittany Spears." Shigure said smiling wickedly.

Hatori got up and walked over to the stage. But before he could even pick up the microphone, Shigure stood up again.

"One more thing I almost forgot. I have a costume for you." Shigure reaches into his bag, and pulls out, a slinky black cocktail dress.

The entire family went silent. Eyes were big as saucer plates. Sweat drops kept coming down. Tohru however rumpled up her nose. She stood up and plucked the dress from Shigure's grasp. She studied it for a moment before venturing a question.

"Shigure, isn't this the dress you got me for my birthday? But it was a little bit big?" She questioned confused.

"Why yes Tohru it is." He stated calmly.

She blushed horribly and walked back to her seat. Shigure smiled up at Hatori. Hatori looked horrified and he stayed where he was. Shigure went up to him and spoke.

"Either you take this dress and put it on in the bathroom or I put it on you right here."

"I'll be right back, maybe." He said eyeing the dress.

The entire Sohma family and Hana and Uo and Tohru grimaced at the thought of Hatori in a dress. He had been gone for a while before he finally came back. He was wearing the dress, but he had his lab coat on over it. He walked up to the stage. He pushed "ON". And then he bagan.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

(His silky voice blended perfectly with the music.)

I think I did it again

I made you believe we're more than just friends

Oh baby

It might seem like a crush

But it doesn't mean that I'm serious

'Cause to lose all my senses

That is just so typically me

(He shakes his hips in a very feminine manner and he slowly unbuttoned his lab coat.)

Oh baby, baby

Chorus

OOPS I did it again

I played with your heart

And got lost in the game (oh baby baby)

OOPS you think I'm in love,

That I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent

(He shakes his hair and glares at the audience in that sexy glare. The audience shudders and certain people almost faint.)

You see my problem is this

I'm dreaming away

Wishing that heroes, they truly exist

I cry, watching the days

Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways

But to lose all my senses

That is just so typically me

Baby, oh

(His lab coat is fully unbuttoned. His perfect legs shine and he's not pale either. He also doesn't have hairy legs. That'd be gross.)

Chorus

OOPS I did it again

I played with your heart

And got lost in the game (oh baby baby)

OOPS you think I'm in love,

That I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent

(He rips off the lab coat and raises an eyebrow before winking.)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"All aboard"

"Brittany, before you go, there's something I want you to have"

"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"

"Yeah, yes it is"

"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"

"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"

"Oh, you shouldn't have"

(He takes a ring out of his pocket and slips it on, slowly.)

Oops I! did it again to your heart

Got lost in this game, oh baby

Oops you!... think that I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent.......

(He winks at the audience before dancing. And he dances well.)

Chorus 2x

(He finishes off with a flourish bow and he prances off the stage and into the bathroom)

The audience sits there silently staring at the stage. In shock they can't move. They can't clap and they can barely breath. Hatori comes out of the bathroom and looks at everyone. He raises his eyebrows and sits back down.

"Shigure, you could have thought of a new dare. That one is getting a bit old." He stated before sulking back into the couch.

"Wait a sec, you've done…that…before?" Kyo said his eyes wider then even saucers.

"Yes of course. Shigure does that to me every time we play Truth or Dare. Different songs and different dresses, but more or less the same thing." He said smiling.

Everyone shook their heads and continued with the game. Kyo got dared to kiss Kagura on the cheek. Yuki was truthed about the skirts found in his closet. He said they weren't his, but he was blushing slightly. All they way down to Akito. It was his turn to dare someone.

"I have a dare for the entire male Sohma family here." He smiled evilly. "I dare you men/boys to go to the Halloween dance at the high school dressed up as women. Also, you have to have Miss Tohru here, dress you up." He finished smirking.

Everyone looked at the guys and smiled. They all sat there, horror struck. The girls were all looking at Tohru. She was smiling thoughtfully. She was going over what she had to work with. She had a few dresses, but she might have to ask Ayame if they could take a trip to his shop.

"We'll do it." They all answered at once. This was going to be one dance they never forget.

_**I know this one was short too, but I have to build up the suspense for the next chapter. Also remember who you want to have kissed Tohru. Message me and I'll fit it in somehow. If you don't remember what I'm talking about check chapter 5 near the end. Oh yeah, and I really don't like Brittany Spears, I just wanted to know how you would react to something like that.**_


End file.
